The aim of this project is to develop an objective cataract grading scheme-- a goal having high priority among cataract researchers. Slip-lamp camera images of the human eye lens are entered in to the DCRT Image Processing System via microdensitometry methods. A method for quantitating opacity along the visual axis for purposes of comparing similar images of a given lens has been developed. Early results demonstrate the need for improved quality control in image preparation to assure the success of the methodology. Experiments are being conducted to further determine the accuracy limitations of this approach.